


spooked

by catsarelife24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfires, M/M, Spooky, a lil bit of nomin, lots of marshmallows, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: // A loud pounding at the front door made Mark jump, the package of marshmallows flying from his hands and onto the floor, leaving a scattered mess. His heart pounded. Donghyuck wasn’t supposed to arrive for another twenty minutes, so who was pounding on the door? He waited a second until he heard the front door opening and then close shut. There had been a few home robberies in the town over and Mark was not about to die like this on Halloween, of all days. //aka it's halloween and the dreamies are paranoid.





	spooked

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my fiction writing class with different names but i thought i'd upload here for yall. so enjoy this spooky story with the dreamies.

A loud pounding at the front door made Mark jump, the package of marshmallows flying from his hands and onto the floor, leaving a scattered mess. His heart pounded. Donghyuck wasn’t supposed to arrive for another twenty minutes, so who was pounding on the door? He waited a second until he heard the front door opening and then close shut. There had been a few home robberies in the town over and Mark was _not_ about to die like this on Halloween, of all days. He grabbed a fork from a drawer (it’s all he could find), trying to make as little noise as possible, and held it in front of him while staring at the entrance to the kitchen. After a little while, no one came in. He thought he imagined everything until he heard heavy footsteps getting closer to the kitchen.

“Hey, I— ” was all Mark heard before he answered in the deepest, gruffest voice he could muster.

“Get out of my house!” He yelled, pointing the fork at the robber, who in fact, ended up being his boyfriend, Donghyuck. His boyfriend screamed, startling Mark even further.

Mark clutched his chest and dropped the fork on the counter. “Oh my god. I thought you were a murderer. I seriously thought you were gonna kill me,” He said, out of breath.

“Jesus, I’m not a murderer— I just thought I’d get here early to help set up,” Donghyuck replied, his heart racing just as fast as Mark’s. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, well you scared me too,” Mark said.

Donghyuck eyed the fork on the counter with an eyebrow raised, “So what were you gonna do if I actually was a murderer? Stab me? With a fork?” He snorted.

“Hey, shut up. It was the only thing I could find,” Mark said defensively.

“Of course, I’m sure you would’ve figured something out,” he said, holding back his laughs. “Anyway, what happened here?” he gestured to the mess on the floor.

“Was your fault,” Mark pouted. “You and your loud ass knocking made me jump.”

“You’re so jumpy today,” Donghyuck pointed out.

“Ya know, Halloween,” Mark said, as if that cleared it all up. “Now help me pick these up,” He picked up the bag and started gathering the rest of the rogue marshmallows on the floor, proceeding to blow on them and put them back in the bag.

Donghyuck watched him. “You did _not_ just do that.”

“I did,” Mark rolled his eyes, “No one will know unless you tell them,” He said. “Now, help me.”

Donghyuck helped him pick up the rest of the marshmallows, eating a few in the process. After cleaning up, they got the chocolate bars and graham crackers out and ready. They couldn’t have a bonfire without roasting marshmallows and making s’mores.

Mark sat at the bar stool, resting his arms on the counter in front of him. “So, you don’t think the guys think this is lame, do you?” He asked, running his hand through his black hair.

Donghyuck could tell he was serious. “Mark, of course not. We’ve all been friends for like, four years. If we thought this was lame, we’d tell you,” His tone was light-hearted and he reached his tanned hand to Mark’s. “Anyways, what else would we be doing? It’s not like any of us get invited to parties.”

“I guess that’s true,” Mark said with a sheepish smile. “I just want us to have a good time.”

There was a knock at the door, this time, not so loud. “See? If you could knock like _that,_ like a normal person, maybe I wouldn’t have thought someone was about to murder me,” Mark said.

“Noted,” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

They answered the door together, greeting the five other boys as they entered the house. Jeno and Jaemin were side by side, almost always glued to the hip for the past few years. Renjun followed behind them, the shortest but feistiest of the group. And the last two, Chenle and Jisung. The two blond boys had been best friends since the fourth grade and were ridiculously close. They were both younger than the rest of them, being juniors while the rest of them were seniors. Mark swore they had a weird psychic connection, joking that they were twins separated at birth.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Mark said in a fake British accent. “I hope you all enjoy your stay.”

“Ah, so Mark’s still weird, huh?” Renjun said, stepping into the house and taking his jacket off.

“You saw me yesterday. You thought I’d stop being weird that fast?” Mark scoffed, fake disgust on his face.

“Wishful thinking,” Renjun answered, patting Mark’s shoulder.

“Okay, before you all get too comfortable, we’re going outside soon. I have stuff for s’mores in the kitchen and the bonfire pit is already dug in the woods,” Mark said. Renjun sighed and put his jacket back on.

“Aren’t the woods kind of creepy?” Chenle asked.

“The fire pit is close to the edge of the woods, so if we need something from the house or anything like that, it’s not far,” Mark explained.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it not creepy,” Jisung said. Chenle nodded in agreement.

“What, are you guys scared?” Donghyuck joked.

“It’s our private property, if it makes you feel any better,” Mark said. “Anyways, it’s Halloween. It’s supposed to be spooky,” he reasoned.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Jaemin added. “And it’s pretty cool that your parents even let us have the house to ourselves,” The rest of them agreed.

“Come on, I think it’s dark enough outside,” Mark said. And the rest of the boys left the house behind Mark, almost as quickly as they entered.

 

***

 

Mark and Donghyuck carried the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars as the rest followed behind them. It was around dusk and only a sliver of sunset was left, leaving the sky an orange color that seemed to darken with every second. They walked across the yard behind the house to the woods. Like Mark promised, the fire pit was only ten feet or so from the edge. There were already portable outdoor chairs that Mark had set up earlier around the fire pit.

“I’ll get the fire started,” Mark said. He took a can of gasoline and poured some onto the wood in the pit. “Stand back.”

“Mark, is that even safe?” Jeno asked, shielding himself behind Jaemin.

“Absolutely not,” Mark said before lighting a match and throwing it into the pit. It caught immediately and the flames roared to life. “Anyways, I got sticks to roast our marshmallows,” He said.

“I feel like there was a less dangerous way to do that,” Renjun grumbled and grabbed a stick. Mark shrugged in response.

They all sat down and began roasting their marshmallows. Jaemin caught his on fire immediately, letting the outside burn until completely black.

“Gross,” Donghyuck said, carefully browning his marshmallow. Jaemin blew on his burnt marshmallow and happily ate it off the stick.

It was quiet except for the crackling of the fire and the chirping crickets and rustling of the bag of marshmallows and Donghyuck scoffing every time someone burned a marshmallow. The fire was nice and warm, a soft orange glow lit up the woods, illuminating the boys’ faces.

Donghyuck flopped his head on Mark’s shoulder. “This is so nice, isn’t it?” He sighed contently and popped a square of chocolate into his mouth.

“It actually is,” Renjun said, “I’d rather chill and do this than go out to some party or whatever,” While none of them ever got invited to parties, they never really minded, all seven of them opting to stay in on the weekends and play video games and watch movies.

“You know, it’s gonna suck when you guys graduate,” Chenle said.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Wow, okay. Bring down the mood, why don’t you?”

“Hey I’m serious; It’s just gonna be weird,” Chenle grumbled.

“It’ll be weird. But, it won’t be that bad,” Jisung assured him.

“Guys, let’s not think about that right now,” Mark said, focusing his eyes on the fire. He didn’t mean to seem so cold, but thinking about his group of friends falling apart after graduation made him feel physically sick. He wanted them to just have a good time and not think about the future. They fell quiet again.

A few minutes later, a rustling noise deeper from the woods was heard by Donghyuck. He squinted, staring into the darkness. The light of the fire only reached so far into the woods until eventually turning into complete blackness. It was another minute until he heard the noise again. He whispered to Mark. “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“That sound. There aren’t animals around here, right?” He sounded on edge and actually kind of worried.

“Donghyuck, I’m sure it was nothi— “ Mark started and then they all heard it. The rustling of the leaves, too loud to be the wind. It sounded like someone, or _something_ was walking through the woods.

“What was _that?”_ Renjun asked.

“It sounds like the leaves rustling, like something’s moving out there,” Jeno said, “Are there animals in these woods?” He asked.

“I’m scared,” Chenle blurted out. Mark felt bad, he knew Chenle startled easy from these kinds of things. Last year they had a surprise party for Chenle and nearly gave him a heart attack. And Mark thought _he_ was jumpy.

“Yeah, what if it’s a wild animal?” Renjun said.

Mark put his hands in front of him to calm everyone down. “Guys, we have a fire. Even if it’s an animal, nothing is going to come near us with this fire,” He said.

“What if it’s that person breaking into people’s houses?” Donghyuck asked. “ _What if it’s a murderer?”_ At this point, all seven boys started to freak out, murmuring to each other.

“Thanks, Donghyuck,” Mark glared at him. The rustling got louder. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Mark’s eyes widened, realizing that if it was an animal or a murderer, it obviously wasn’t scared of the fire. “Nevermind. You know, let’s go inside and watch a movie.” He said.

They all quickly agreed. Mark put out the fire with a bucket a water he had prepared before everyone got there. They gathered the s’mores ingredients and in a close group, they quickly shuffled out of the woods, across the backyard, and back into the house.

 

***

 

“Okay, I’m seriously creeped out,” Jaemin said when they had all entered the house and the door was shut.

“I swear, if we get murdered tonight, I’m going to be pissed,” Renjun said, crossing his arms.

“No one is getting murdered tonight,” Mark said, trying to convince his friends, while also trying to convince himself. “I’ll make popcorn and I’ll get out some candy. Donghyuck, put on Scream,” he turned to go to the kitchen before stopping, “And play the first one. None of that Scream 4 bullshit.”

“Of course, _Honey,”_ Donghyuck replied with a high-pitched sickly sweet tone.

“You two are gross,” Jaemin said.

“Not any grosser than you and Jeno,” Donghyuck looked at them both.

“I— shut up,” Jeno interjected, his face flushed red.

Donghyuck smirked and led the rest of the boys into the living room, where there was a large leather sofa and a few matching arm chairs in front of a flat screen TV.  “I think we can all squeeze in.”

Jaemin took one of the armchairs and Jeno opted to sit on the floor in front of him. Renjun took the other chair and Jisung and Chenle sat next to each other on the couch, leaving room for Donghyuck and Mark.

Donghyuck had the movie set up as Mark arrived with a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of M&Ms. Renjun grabbed both bowls. They dimmed the lights and started the movie.

They had just settled into their positions, and were only five minutes into the movie, Drew Barrymore hadn’t even died yet, and there was a loud knock at the door. All seven boys looked towards the door, not one of them saying anything. The door knob jiggled, like someone was trying to open it. Mark had locked the door when they got back in, just in case there was an actual murderer outside.

“Shit, shouldn’t someone answer it?” Renjun whispered.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Mark said. He stood up and then started to get a call on his phone, the ringtone making him jump. He checked the ID. “It’s Johnny,” he said before answering.

“Why is the door locked? Let us in, it’s freezing.”

Mark let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes and ending the call. He opened the front door and sure enough, Johnny _and_ Jaehyun were there.

“How’s my favorite little brother doing?” Johnny asked with a smile on his face before he and Jaehyun stepped inside. “And why the hell was the door locked?”

“You know, murderers,” He replied. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have a party or something to go to?” Johnny was just a few years older than Mark and in college. He lived on campus, but somehow he spent more time at home. His hair was just as black as Mark’s, but he was going through that phase of growing it out and shaving the sides.  Jaehyun was his friend he met freshman year of college.

“Mom told me to come over and check on you guys. Anyway, we were just chilling. Halloween is boring when you can’t get free candy,” Johnny said. He looked genuinely disappointed about not getting free candy.

“Hope you don’t mind us crashing your party for a little bit,” Jaehyun said.

“It’s fine,” Mark said, “We’re watching Scream,” he gestured to his friends in the living room.

His friends welcomed Johnny and Jaehyun, all of them thinking Mark’s older brother and his friends were cool, even when Mark swore they most definitely were not. They made themselves comfortable on the floor and once more, Donghyuck dimmed the lights and started the movie.

There was a knock at the door again. Johnny didn’t think anything of it and before the younger boys could say anything, he was opening the front door, revealing a young trick-or-treater. “Trick or treat!” The girl said, dressed in a princess outfit, pink dress, crown, and all.

“Mark, candy.”

“In the kitchen,” Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

Johnny got the candy from the kitchen and gave it to the girl, who happily went on her way.

“Don’t kids know that no lights means no candy?” Donghyuck grumbled.

Johnny rolled his eyes at Mark’s boyfriend and took to his spot on the floor in the living room.

They heard knocks again. “Another one? Already?” Johnny said, standing up and getting the bag of candy. He opened and door, but he was met with an empty porch. When they heard knocks again when Johnny sat down, he got noticeably frustrated when no one was there. “Probably stupid kids,” He grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed. “Teenagers are so annoying,”

They continued the movie.

There was another knock at the door only a few minutes later. “I’m not giving them the satisfaction,” Johnny said. The boys looked worried, but trusted Johnny that it was just kids playing a prank.

Whoever was outside, knocked again. It sounded normal at first. A few light knocks. But then quickly turned into pounding. Like someone was pounding on the door with their fists. They were all dumbfounded. “Why would they pound on the door like that?” Mark asked, the fear made his voice shaky.

Johnny shook his head. “I don’t know, but I’m about to beat someone’s ass and go to jail if it continues,” The pounding continued, vibrating the house.

Mark had a horrible feeling. His stomach twisted in knots. “Johnny, did you lock the door?”

“Why?” He asked, confused. They all looked back to the door to see the handle slowly turning and then they heard a _click._

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment are always welcome // thank you for reading mwah


End file.
